47 (Sockbunny)
#47 is an albino rabbit known for wearing socks over his ears, leading many to refer to him as a "sockbunny". Despite this cute moniker, he is an insane serial killer, though he only kills other rabbits in an attempt to please the owner of the rabbit farm he resides on. Appearance #47 appears strange for a rabbit. First off, he is albino and therefore has pure white fur and bright pink, beady little eyes. He was also born with a bulbous nose, unlike any of the other rabbits around the farm he was born onto. Having been a runt he has always had a tiny body, though growing up around the humans that own the farm led to him learning how to walk bipedally; this has given his thin, scrawny limbs more notability. Because his ears are always cold he is always seen wearing a pair of socks over them, leading to him being referred to as a "sock bunny". He also often carries around with him his kitchen knife that he uses in his various rabbit-based murders. Personality frame|left #47 is a sociopath, although he does not realize it. Like all other rabbits he appears mute (though would likely shriek loudly if injured badly or killed) yet is intelligent enough to be able to produce an inner monologue. He also thinks that his owner thoroughly enjoy the "trophies" he leaves her, leading to him continuing his rash of killings since he thinks it endears her more and more to him. His owner is the only individual he cares anything about, whom he feels a sort of love for. Abilities Being raised by the Lady essentially immediately after birth taught #47 to walk about in a bipedal fashion, having never known anything about his rabbit heritage. This also led him to begin using his forepaws as hands and has become an expert at it, able to handle and manipulate anything a human could, assuming he can reach it (as he is still just rabbit-sized). Relationships The only relationship #47 has had outside of his murder of numerous other rabbits is the relationship he had possessed temporarily with the rabbit farm owner, the Lady. Thinking she loved him more than the other rabbits due to her bringing him into her home and caring for him so that he would survive he fell for her and while she has tried to move on with her life he seeks her attention, obsessed with her affection, much to her horror (considering what he considers "love"). Background History Early Life Born on a rabbit farm to loving owners, he was vastly unlike the others. He was born the runt of his litter, yet he was also born albino. While his own mother abandoned him to feed the rest of his siblings instead—who were certainly more likely to survive—the lady of the house discovered him and brought him to the house, where she nursed him back to health. She loved him like a pet for months and named him #47, as she had run out of names that she could think of and had begun resorting to numbers instead. When he grew large enough and the winter grew bitterly cold, she gave him a pair of socks to wear over his exposed ears. He fell in love with his owner, but once he was healthy enough she placed him back with the other rabbits and moved on with her existence of taking care of the multitude still out there. His time with the Lady had changed him considerably, and he walked like they did instead of on all fours. The other rabbits teased him and treated him poorly, and he yearned for the day that his Lady would come get him again. Alas, she did not. He began to wonder why she had stopped loving him and what he could do to make her love him again, and eventually stumbled upon a gruesome thought—perhaps if he brought her a present in the form of the prize (and in his world, the alpha) bunny's head, she would love him again. When the farmers left out a knife overnight, he saw his opportunity and claimed it as his own, and soon decapitated the sweet pink rabbit alpha, Bunbun. He then dragged the bloody head into the house with him and brought it to his Lady, setting it next to her. In the morning, all she could do was scream—#47 misread this as a sound of sheer joy, and believed that was what she wanted, and vowed to continue bringing her presents periodically. Monster Space [[image:47 MS Sprite.png|frame|In Monster Space.]] During the events of Monster Space, #47 was generally ignorant of the chaos occurring around him. A number of would-be heroes claimed to have spotted him, slaying rabbits and even offering "gifts" to passersby. However, he seemingly heeded the psychotic call of fellow sociopath, Nick Cole when the latter needed allies to beat his foes. By the time #47 was willing to aid Cole however, various others had already started aiding him. 47 followed Kevin Poacher, M.D. and the Crimson Snifit, and would continue to team up with Cole as others would join in, those being Billy Steve, The Scavenger, Ceno Mito, Joker II, Tarantula 5000, Cremator, Loki Steinbach and finally, Ghaleon. Sonic Reunion #47 appears as a cameo in this fan-game of Sonic the Hedgehog. In it, K2 Lou brings forth the sock bunny in a manner similar to how he brings forth Blaze the Hedgehog. Although 47 does not have any prior experience with the Mobian world, he still seems rather willing to continue his killing here, as well. He is fought by several characters as a boss, usually only once. However, he is fought by Sonic twice (once alone after a chance run-in and a second time he is partnered up with Blaze when the latter tries to use 47 as a distraction) and is fought a surprising 5 times by Cream the Rabbit. At the end of the game, a rift opens up that sucks him back to his own world. Unlike all other characters, he does not become playable here. Appearances *''Kevin Poacher, M.D.'' (secret boss fight) *''Spree'' *''Battle Royale'' *''Sonic Reunion'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Slicer's Debate'' (unlockable character) *''Long Story'' *''Grown'' Behind the scenes *#47, created originally back in 2000—2001, has nothing to do with the Agent 47 from Hitman (whom Somarinoa only knows the name of because of the movie). Somarinoa has in fact never played a Hitman game, and this is simply coincidence. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Bosses Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Heterosexual Characters